The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in a storage space that is covered by a door. For this, refrigerators cool the inside of the storage space by using cool air generated by being heat-exchanged with a refrigerant circulated through a refrigeration cycle to store foods in an optimum state.
In recent years, refrigerators have become increasingly multi-functional with changes of dietary lives and gentrification of products, and refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices for convenience of users and for efficient use of internal spaces have been released.
The storage space of the refrigerator may be opened/closed by the door. Also, refrigerators may be classified into various types according to an arranged configuration of the storage space and a structure of the door for opening and closing the storage space.
The refrigerator door may be classified into a rotation-type door that opens and closes a storage space through rotation thereof and a drawer door that is inserted and withdrawn in a drawer type.
Also, the drawer door is often disposed in a lower region of the refrigerator. Thus, when the drawer-type door is disposed in the lower region of the refrigerator, a user has to turn its back to take out a basket or foods in the drawer door. If the basket or the foods are heavy, the user may feel inconvenient to use the basket or may be injured.
In order to solve such a limitation, various structures are being developed in which the drawer door is capable of being elevated.
Representatively, a structure in which a plurality of elevation rails and an elevation frame on which a basket is placed are provided on a rear surface of a draw-out door, and the basket is elevated by driving of a motor and a driving arm is closed in Koran Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0006321.
However, in such a structure, since the entire basket is elevated, when the basket is elevated, stability may be deteriorated. If a left and right balance is not balanced, the elevation operation may not be performed properly, or the basket may be damaged.
Also, in order to elevate the basket, the entire basket have to be withdrawn to the outside of the refrigerator. In the structure in which the entire basket is withdrawn, the rail structure connecting the door and the refrigerator body may be unstable, and durability may be deteriorated. Particularly, this limitation may occur more severely when heavy components are concentrated on the door for the elevation.
Also, the structure for elevating the basket may be exposed to both the rear surface of the door and the lower side of the basket, thereby causing a limitation in safety of the user when the door is inserted and withdrawn or elevated.